


Divinity and Sorcery

by Clydesdale



Category: Lucifer (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Arthur Finds Out, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Crossover, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Identity Reveal, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Reveal, Truth, Winged Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clydesdale/pseuds/Clydesdale
Summary: When Chloe and Lucifer accidentally end up in Camelot, they have an interesting encounter with a warlock named Merlin. Truths shall be revealedUPDATE: It is the 8th of May 2018 and I have not updated this fic in months. I have grown to like Supernatural a tad more but I am sure I will be back for this one, just a pre-warning though, it may not be for a while :)





	1. Down the rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer end up in a parallel universe

Lucifer was in his penthouse playing his piano when the familiar sound of the elevator ding rang and a tall dark silhouette stepped out.  
“Hello Brother”, Lucifer greeted Amenadiel  
“Hello Luci,” Amenadiel replied  
“What have you come to pester me about now?”, Lucifer took a sip of his drink  
“After the whole ordeal with ‘God Johnson’ you’ve seemed bothered”, Amenadiel said, with a hint of worry in his voice  
“What can I say, for one moment, just one..”, Lucifer turned to his brother, “I believed, maybe father cared”, he said twisting Azraels blade on his finger.  
“But Luci, you’re still his favourite son, of course he cared” Amenadiel said, putting his hand on his brothers shoulder  
Lucifer grabbed his brothers hand with great force and threw it off him, “If I really was his favourite son he wouldn’t have shunned me!”, in his other hand, the blade was flickering but was failing to fully ignite  
“He did it because he loved you, he entrusted you with such a difficult task”, Amenadiel was oblivious to the effect these words were having on his brother  
Lucifer grabbed Amenadiel by his necklace, “He vilified me, made me a torturer. Because of him, my name will be invoked to represent all of their depravity!”, his eyes burned with the heat of hellfire as he gazed at the angel  
Amenadiel finally realised it was a sore subject and lowered his head, “Sorry brother, I didn’t mean-“, he sighed. Even if he was the favourite, his father was quite hard on him  
Lucifers eyes returned to normal and the necklace broke, but not because Lucifer had forced it off, it was leaning in toward the blade  
“I’ve got to go sort some stuff out with Maze…” Amenadiel said, his brothers silence worried him, he assumed he was angry with him, so decided to leave before he had to face his wrath 

Lucifer let the necklace guide itself into the blade’s handle, and all of a sudden a bright spark appeared at the tip of the blade and fire spread down the sword igniting the entire blade with a bright glowing fire. Lucifer looked in awe when the sound of the elevator snapped him out of his daze once more…  
“Bloody hell Amena-“ he turned to see Chloe staring in his direction, but not at him  
“Detective!” A grin formed on his face,  
“What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?”. But she didn’t respond, she was staring at the blade, still ignited.  
“Lucifer-“, Chloe said frozen in her place  
“Yes, Detective?” intrigued at her odd behaviour he looked to his left and realised she was staring directly at the blade, human swords didn’t usually catch fire  
“H-how’s that possible?”, she said, moving towards the sword  
“Right, yes. This is my sister, Azraels blade, also known as the flaming sword” Lucifer said proudly  
“Your sister?”, she said grabbing the blades handle out of Lucifers hand trying to inspect it  
“Yes, Azrael, the angel of death. Some people like to call her the Grimm Reaper, but she doesn’t have a scythe. However she does have this blade…well used to” Lucifer said, knowing she wouldn’t believe him  
“Uh-huh. So, how do you get it to burn like this? Some sort of chemical?” Chloe said, trying to justify the dancing flames on the seemingly ordinary blade  
“No, it feeds off emotion, unlike most fires, this one burns with hellfire. Which I luckily am immune to, even when you’re around” said Lucifer, he can’t lie  
“Right… it is pretty cool” she said, waving it around pretending to have a sword fight with an imaginary person  
“Be careful Detective, that can cut through the world itself” Lucifer warned, moving closer  
Chloe passed off his warning, not believing that a mundane blade was capable of such things and continued until she did one large swipe and the world itself seemed to part. Awestruck she dropped the blade, and looked up to Lucifer who was trying to get away when all of a sudden they were sucked in.


	2. Entwined Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur go on a trip to the east woods when they stumble across some oddly dressed strangers

*CAMELOT - 2hrs Before The Portal”

“MERLIN!!!” echoed the halls of camelot’s castle. Arthur searched the castle for his servant when he saw him sitting at a desk with his head on a book, sound asleep. Arthur grabbed a cup of water nearby and splashed it on his face.  
“Argh!” cried Merlin, wiping the water off his face with his shirt  
“Rise and shine sleepy head, we’ve got stuff to do” said Arthur, grabbing his shirt sleeve and pulling him up  
“Yes sire, what do you want me for?”   
“Scouts spotted some unusual activity in the east woods, possibly sorcery” Arthur said as they walked toward the courtyard where their horses wait, “My father has requested we go and check it out, then report back. All our best knights are busy at the moment so it’s just us”  
“Great”, Merlin mumbled under his breath

EAST WOODS - 1hr Before The Portal”

Merlin and Arthur were on their horses walking through the east woods looking for a good camping site to settle down for the day, after all it was getting dark. Merlin could sense an imbalance, something not of this world was approaching, it sent shivers down his spine and he tensed up. Arthur noticed  
“Is there something wrong with you?” Arthur asked sternly, trying to pretend he didn’t care. He was a king, he shouldn’t care about some poor servant boy  
“I’ve been on a horse all day” Merlin said, hiding his concern  
“Is your little bottom sore”, said Arthur mockingly  
“Yes, it’s not as fat as yours” Merlin replied, quite satisfied with his wit  
Arthur scoffed, “You know, you’ve got a lot of nerve for a wimp”  
“I may be a wimp, but at least I’m not a….dollop-head” Merlin liked his this name  
“There’s no such word” Arthur said smugly  
“It’s idiomatic”  
Arthur shook his head, “It’s what?!”….”Describe ‘dollop-head’”  
“In 2 words?” Merlin asked confidently  
“Yeah”  
“King Arthur”  
Arthur was defeated, his servant had out-smarted him. “I guess we could take a break here”  
Merlin smiled, jumping off his horse  
“But you have to fetch the firewood!” Arthur stated  
With a huff, Merlin returned a couple minutes later with firewood in hand and placed it on a pile on the floor. When Arthur turned to fetch supplies from the horses, Merlins eyes turned to gold and the fire ignited. They sat around the fire warming their frozen hands  
“You know, I’ve actually grown to quite like you Merlin” Arthur said, playing with a stick he found  
“Is that so?” Merlin said in disbelief  
“Yeah, now that I’ve realised you’re not as big of a fool as you look”, Arthur said, poking Merlin in the side with the stick playfully  
“Yeah, I feel the same…” Merlin turned to Arthur, “now that I’ve realised you’re not as arrogant as you sound”  
Arthur rolled his eyes, “You still think I’m arrogant”  
“No, more…. supercilious” Merlin said  
“That’s a big word Merlin, are you sure you know what it means?” Arthur asked curiously, hoping to catch him out  
“Condescending”  
“Very good”, Arthur said, surprised  
“Patronizing”  
“It doesn’t quite mean that”  
“No, these are other things you are” Merlin said, holding back a laugh from his expression  
“Hang on-“ Arthur was about to make some witty comment when the sound of a twig snapping cut him off  
“Overbearing….very overbearing” Arthur grabbed his sword, and started sneaking up to the area in which he heard the noise come from, but he couldn’t hear with Merlins talking  
“Merlin!” Arthur said through gritted teeth, placing a finger over his mouth to gesturing to quiet down

All of a sudden, 2 people appeared out of nowhere and Arthur pointed his sword in their direction  
“Stand back!” Arthur ordered, the sound rousing Merlin from his rant. The sense he got before growing stronger as he approached them  
“Wait, Arthur, don’t kill them!” Merlin shouted  
Lucifer chuckled, “Even if he wanted to, he can’t. I’m immortal” he said, straightening his jacket and brushing the dirt and bark off his suit  
Chloe stood up, seeing Merlin and Arthur oddly dressed. “What the hell is going on?”  
“What are you? Some sort of sorcerer!” Arthur said, raising his sword  
“What? No!”, Lucifer said, flashing his most charming grin. “I’m Lucifer Morningstar”  
“Who?” said Merlin and Arthur in sync  
“The Devil” Lucifer grinned, putting his hand out to shake his  
Arthur sliced his palm with his blade, “Stay back!”  
“Argh! What the hell?!” Lucifer said, squinting his eyes, trying to hide them. It really wouldn’t help this situation  
“Hey!” Chloe said, flashing her badge “LAPD, drop the weapon”  
“What’s LAPD?” Arthur asked, now pointing his sword at Chloe  
“Woah, I’m Detective Chloe Decker. Now put down the weapon, or else I’ll have to arrest you”  
Arthur scoffed, “You can’t arrest me, I’m the King of Camelot”  
“Did you say Camelot?” Chloe asked confused, “Wait, is your name Arthur?”  
“Yes” Arthur scoffed, “how could you not know who I am?” Arthur asked rhetorically   
“Oh my god, and you’re Merlin?” Chloe asked pointing at Merlin  
“Detective, I’m pretty sure dear old Dad has nothing to do with this” Lucifer said  
“Yes, how do you know who I am?” Merlin said, creeping closer to the odd people  
“Merlin, stay back! They could be dangerous” Arthur said, pointing his sword closer to Chloe  
“Only if you keep pointing that thing at my partner!” Lucifer said, he couldn’t hold back the hellfire in his eyes and glared at Arthur  
Arthur instinctively stabbed Lucifer through the stomach, Chloe gasped running toward Lucifer. She looked up at Arthur,  
“What the hell is wrong with you!” Chloe yelled  
“Ma’am, he’s a sorcerer. Didn’t you see his eyes?” Arthur said with a concerned tone  
“No he’s not! He’s not going to hurt you!” Chloe said, tearing up, pleading for them to help her  
“He must have her under his spell, Merlin does Gaius have a potion to break this kind of spell?” Arthur turned to Merlin  
“Uh- um… I don’t think she’s under a spell”, he could sense something else  
“And what makes you an expert at sorcery?” Arthur glared at Merlin  
“Nevermind, but I don’t think they’re sorcerers Sire” Merlin said, kneeling down beside Lucifer. Putting pressure on his wound  
“And what gives you that impression, you saw his eyes!” Merlin said  
“Look at their clothes, they’re spotless. Much different to ours, I think they may not be of this world” Merlin hoped he would understand  
“You have a point, but that’s ridiculous!” Arthur said in disbelief  
“More ridiculous than a goblin?” Merlin said  
“Hmmf, you have a point. So what do we do with them?” Arthur said  
“I say, we bring them back. Nurse him back to health, and then ask them questions”  
“Bringing outsiders, possible sorcerers into the Kingdom? If people found out they’d think we’re hypocrites!” Arthur said  
“Then don’t let them find out, if theres one thing I’m good at. It’s keeping secrets” Merlin said with a wink  
“Fine! But if they kill us, it’s on you!” Arthur said


	3. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin restores more than he bargained for

*CAMELOT - The next day*

Arthur and Merlin had carried Lucifer to a spare bedroom close to Gaius’s house so he could tend to them easily. Chloe never left Lucifers side. After Arthur had hesitantly left Merlin walked up to Chloe  
“Where did you come from?” Merlin said  
“I-I don’t know what happened. But I don’t think I’m on earth anymore”  
“Of course you are” Merlin said with a smile  
“Well, not the same Earth. Where I come from, you’re a character in a book. My father used to read it to me before he died” Chloe’s expression dropped  
“I’m sorry for your loss, mine died too. I guess you could say I’ve followed in his footsteps ever since” Merlin said  
“Me too, my father was a cop. I guess that’s why I became a detective” Chloe said, “Was your father a servant too?”  
“No-“, Merlin felt like he could tell her, but he was weary  
“How have you followed in his footsteps then?” Chloe said, he had the same look Lucifer did whenever she asked him about his family. It usually meant she should back off  
“I will tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else” Merlin said  
“Sure” Chloe reassured him, placing her hand on his  
“I’m a sorcerer” Merlin said, almost shamefully  
“Your friend Arthur doesn’t seem to like sorcerers, how come?” Chloe pried  
“A sorcerer killed his mother, ever since his father has sentenced every magic wielding being to death, and all magical items are to be locked in the camelot vault” Merlin said, “After his father died, Arthur has done the same. But Arthur has a big heart, I think he can change”  
“Wow, you have a lot of faith in him. But surely sorcerers aren’t real!” Chloe said, she always was stubborn to believe in the supernatural  
“Here, I’ll show you” Merlins said, placing his hands on Lucifers wound. His eyes shone with amber light as he chanted something under his breath. Lucifer jolted up gasping for air  
“Oh my g-“ Chloe stopped herself, knowing Lucifer would make some snide remark. “Lucifer! Are you okay?”  
“What the hell happened?”, he tried to stand but his wound wasn’t fully healed, “Argh! Bloody hell that hurts”  
“Lay down again, I haven’t finished” Merlin said, trying to push him back down. But Lucifer was very strong  
“Lucifer, it’s okay. I’m here, he has magic. He’s going to heal you” Chloe said, placing her hand on his arm to try calm him  
“He wha-“ he cut himself off when he looked at Chloe, she would be his downfall. With that single look he complied and laid back down  
Merlins eyes glowed once more and a light came from his wound until it sealed shut and it was gone  
“You have other wounds, I sense 2 entire limbs have been severed?” Merlin said,and continued chanting  
“Argh! What the hell are you doing!” Lucifer exclaimed, a sharp pain came from his back. All of a sudden two white wings sprouted from his back  
Merlin and Chloe froze, awestruck  
“Damn it!” Lucifer yelled, “I cut them off, and now they’re back!?”  
“Y-You’re really…” Chloe stuttered  
“…The Devil, yes” Lucifer finished. “Well, what did you think happened when we ended up here?”  
“I-I don’t know” Chloe said, trying to wrap her head around what has happened  
“Wait, so you’re -the- Lucifer?” Merlin asked  
“Indeed” Lucifer grinned, “good to see in this universe you still know about me”  
“This universe?”, questioned Merlin  
“Yes, there are parallel universes. Known as the ‘Multi-verse’” Lucifer explained  
“I have no idea what that means but, okay” Merlin said  
“So, are you a divine being? With my wings back I’d usually be able to tell, but they haven’t bound with me enough yet” Lucifer said, looking at his wings  
“No, I’m a sorcerer” Merlin said, noticing the confused look on Lucifers face he continued. “I have magic, but I’m perfectly human. Some of us are born with it, and some must learn it. I was born with it, I apparently have a destiny, a duty to protect Arthur as he will become the greatest King this land has known”  
“Ha, Dear old Dad has really done a number on you” Lucifer chuckled. “But you see, I have my own power. I can draw out people’s desires and tell if they’re lying, and I sense you’re hiding something. Does Arthur know you have magic? He didn’t seem to like sorcerers before, he stabbed me without hesitation because of it”, Lucifer gave Merlin a charming look, trying to draw out his secrets  
“N-no, he doesn’t. And I’d like to keep it that way, he’d have my head if he found out, he isn’t ready to know yet.” Merlin said, “Please don’t tell him”  
“Fine, I can tell half truths, but I cannot lie” Lucifer said, “It’s not just a choice, I was just made this way. No matter how hard I try, I cannot lie. But I don’t mind, I like it that way”  
“I wish I could tell the truth like you, but it’s not that simple” Merlin said, looking at the floor  
“Of course it is, if freedom is what you desire, then seek it!” Lucifer said  
“I’d be burned on the stake if I were to tell people!” Merlin said  
“You are a powerful Warlock, I can tell, and Arthur cares about you more than you might think. I bet if you told him, he would accept you. After all, in a couple days I will regain my ability to wipe memories courtesy of my wings so if it did go south I could always make him forget”, Lucifer said with a grin  
“You’d do that?” said Merlin, Lucifer nodded. “This changes everything! I owe you one. Anyways, Arthur needs me for lunch soon so, I’ll talk to you later. Goodbye Lucifer!”. Merlin ran off to the kitchen to fetch Arthurs food, pondering whether he should tell him.  
Meanwhile Chloe had been listening to their conversation while trying to wrap her head around the whole ‘he’s really the devil’ thing.  
“So thats how you do it, you’re good”, Chloe said  
“Do what, detective?” Lucifer turned to her, almost forgetting she was there  
“Have so many people owe you favours!” Chloe said  
“Ah, of course. Aren’t you more curious about this divine revelation?” Lucifer cocked his head at her in fascination  
“I don’t know, I guess deep down I always sort of knew. I knew you would never lie to me, but despite all the odd things you could do I denied it. So I’m assuming because a part of me already knew, it’s not as much as a surprise now” Chloe said  
“Why aren’t you afraid though?” Lucifer said  
“What do I have to be afraid of?” Chloe stated  
Lucifer dropped his glamour, revealing a burnt scarred face. It was a weird mix between muscle and flesh, but it looked painful. The whites of his eyes were now a deep black, almost like the void of space itself, and his eyes glowed with hellfire. "Does it hurt?" Chloe said "Not anymore" Lucifer replied It was cold in Camelot, the stone was cold and there was no air conditioning in that time. However heat radiated off Lucifer, and Chloe cuddled up to him. Lucifer was baffled, “How could she hug me when I’m like this!? She should be running for the hills”, he thought.  
“Why aren’t you scared?” Lucifer said, running his hands through her long blonde hair  
“Why would I?” Chloe said  
“Because I’m a monster” Lucifer said  
“Ive worked cases with people way worse than you! As much as you hate to admit it Lucifer, you’re good. You protect me and my daughter, and you’re a softy” Chloe said smiling up at him  
“The devil isn’t a softy, Detective” Lucifer said  
“Maybe the devil isn’t a softy, but Lucifer Morningstar is!” Chloe said, snuggling up closer to him and his warmth. “Please, stay like this” she grinned, “It’s nice”  
“Your wish is my command” Lucifer said as he wrapped his wings around them


	4. Dress Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe need to blend in

*CAMELOT - The Next Day*

Camelot was struggling with crop this year so prices were high, Merlin couldn’t afford to buy food for 2 people and then also for himself and Lucifer and Chloe’s money wasn’t the same currency. Arthur ate a bit too much anyways, so it wouldn’t hurt to take some of his, right? Merlin walked into his chambers quietly and placed his breakfast on his bed post. He took some of the larger pieces of meat out and placed them in a napkin that he stuffed in his pocket, only leaving the fruit and vegetables.  
“Rise and shine” said Merlin, gleefully opening the blinds  
Arthur grunted and rubbed his eyes, he sat up and tried to focus his eyes on the dish placed in front of him. Then he realised there was nothing wrong with his eyes, there really was very little food.  
“Merlin!” Arthur shouted  
“Yes sire” Merlin answered, knowing exactly what this was about  
“Where is my food?” Arthur said  
“Right there sire” Merlin said smugly  
“Where’s the…..meat?” Arthur said  
“We need need to keep you in shape” Merlin grinned  
“I’m fighting fit!” Arthur shouted in offence  
“Exactly, so we’ve got to keep you that way” Merlin said with a wink  
Arthur chucked a pear at him and Merlin ducked then ran down the halls trying to contain a giggle

*CAMELOT - In Lucifer and Chloe’s room*

They had fallen asleep with Lucifers wings wrapped around them, keeping them warm in the cold morning air. Chloe was soothed by the sound of his rhythmic heartbeat and the motion of his chest steadily rising and falling. Sometimes the feathers were a bit ticklish but otherwise it was super comfortable, they were softer than anything on earth while stronger and sharper than any knife or blade. Unfortunately they were interrupted by light knocks on the door, but it wasn’t Merlin. There was a female voice, Lucifer immediately brought his glamour back and folded his wings. Chloe shivered so he grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around her, it wasn’t as warm but it was better than nothing  
“Hello, Merlin said to give something to you. May I come in?” said the voice behind the door  
“Of course, come in!” shouted Lucifer, as he sat up straight and put on a grin  
The door cracked open to reveal a woman with dark skin and brown hair  
“Hi, I’m Guinevere. But you can call me Gwen” she said, smiling. She held out a napkin, “Merlin said to give this to you, you’re lucky. This is meat worthy for a king”  
“Thank you Gwen” Lucifer said, there was something interesting about this woman. She seemed different to the other servants  
“No problem, let me know if you need anything” said Guinevere as she closed the door again and left.  
Lucifer found some plates and cutlery and placed them on the dining table, and served them both. He opened the curtains and saw the morning star. It wasn’t visible in Hell or Los Angeles because of the pollution. Chloe saw him staring out the window, she got up and joined him by the windowsill  
“Did you know I created the morning star?” said Lucifer proudly  
“Wow, did you create all the stars?” Chloe said  
“No, but I did create a good amount of them. I’ve found I still have an effect on them, sometimes when I’m upset or angry a couple will explode. My personal favourite is what you humans have called the “Crab Nebula”. In the beginning the earth was pure, nothing clouded the view of the stars. Unfortunately as time past and humans intervened with nature and they created pollution, they created lights but if they hadn’t polluted the air they wouldn’t need them. The stars shone so bright it was nearly as bright as day….anyways, the food is going to go cold.” Lucifer said, pulling out a chair for Chloe  
“Thanks Lucifer” Chloe said as she sat down, she was starving.   
They finished their meal and ventured around Camelot hand in hand, they got a lot of odd looks. As they were roaming the halls they bumped into Merlin again  
“Oh, hello. How’s it going?” said Merlin  
“Great, how’s Arthur?” replied Chloe  
“Good, he wasn’t too impressed with his breakfast this morning. Or lack of it” chuckled Merlin  
“Wait, was that Arthurs food you had Gwen deliver to us?” said Lucifer  
“Maybe” Merlin said, flashing them a guilty grin  
“Merlin, thank you so much!” Chloe said, smiling ear to ear at his kindness  
“I’ve finished all Arthurs chores with a bit of help from my you-know-what so I’ve got some time to kill. Would you like me to give you a proper tour around Camelot?”  
Chloe looked up to Lucifer as to ask whether he was up to it and he nodded  
“Sure!” said Chloe, “we’d love that!”  
“Right, well you can’t go dressed like…” he gestured to their clothes, “that”  
“I know right, my Armani is ruined” Lucifer said, straightening his jacket  
“Lucifer, he doesn’t mean the quality of our clothes. He’s referring to the style of our clothes, haven’t you noticed the odd looks we’ve gotten?” Chloe said  
“Yes, we don’t dress like that here. I can give you some of Arthurs spare clothes, I chose his outfits so he won’t notice if some of them are gone. As for you Chloe, I’m sure Gwen won’t mind sharing” Merlin said  
“There is no way I’m wearing rags!” Lucifer stated  
“Lucifer, if we want to fit in we need to. Please, do it for me?” Chloe said, touching his tensed shoulder  
“Fine, but only for you” Lucifer said, relaxing his posture.  
Chloe smiled at him, and he returned it  
Just as they were about to go look for Guinevere she walked past them but stopped in her tracks when she saw them  
“Oh, hi guys!” Guinevere said, with a smile ear to ear  
“Guinevere, perfect timing” said Merlin, “Can you help out Chloe here, she needs to borrow some clothes”  
“Sure” said Guinevere, she turned to Chloe, “Here. Come with me” she grabbed Chloe by the arm, “I know the perfect dress for you!”  
They walked off leaving Merlin and Lucifer,  
“Well, I guess we better go raid Arthurs closet. Because something tells me you won’t like mine” Merlin said  
“Indeed” Lucifer replied

 

 

*GUINEVERE’S HOUSE*

Guinevere rummaged through her closet, she finally pulled out a rich maroon red dress with gold embellishments  
“I got this dress but it was too small for me, it’s fit for royalty. It doesn’t suit me but I think it will fit you perfectly!” said Guinevere holding up the dress  
“Gwen, it’s beautiful!” Chloe said, Guinevere handed her the dress  
“Here, go try it on” Gwen said bursting with excitement  
A couple minutes later Chloe emerged from behind the curtain  
“I have no idea how to put this on” said Chloe, clearly struggling with the strings of the corset  
Gwen giggled, “You really aren’t from around here are you”, she turned and grabbed the strings, “Here, so first you cross this over this, then tie it down here. But it needs to about this tight, any tighter and you’ll suffocate, and any looser and it’ll look funny”  
“Yeah, I think I’m already suffocating” said Chloe  
“You’ll get used to it” said Guinevere, “But despite the discomfort, you look amazing in it!”  
The rich red maroon did look good contrasting her blue eyes, and the gold embellishments matched her hair  
“Thanks Guinevere, it does look amazing. I feel like a Disney princess” said Chloe  
“What’s a Disney princess?” Guinevere said  
“Haha, it’s sad to think you don’t know” Chloe said, she wasn’t going to try explain movies, TV’s and technology to her  
“Right… should we check up on the boys?” Guinevere offered  
“Yep, hopefully Lucifer has behaved” Chloe chuckled at the thought of what Lucifer could be doing

*ARTHURS CHAMBERS*

After Merlin searched Arthurs closet he returned with a white shirt, similar to Lucifers, just a tad less fancy and without the cufflinks. A pair of black pants, once again similar, but not as expensive and made of cheaper material. He also had a brown jacket to go with it incase he got cold but he had a feeling he only liked black ones  
“Here you go, this should fit” Merlin said handing Lucifer the clothes, “You get changed into that, and I will go get the last thing”  
Lucifer bit his tongue, he told Chloe he would do it for her so he needed to push his pride aside. But there was no way in hell he was wearing that jacket, after all he didn’t get cold. In conclusion, the clothes were similar, but had more creases and holes and the material was much cheaper and prone to breaking.  
Then Merlin reappeared with a pair of boots, “You’ll need these, trust me”  
Lucifer huffed, but took them nonetheless. Trading his expensive shoes for boots was painful but a small price to pay for Chloe’s happiness  
“It fits great, well that was easy!” said Merlin, expecting him to put up more of a fuss. He noticed how he crumbled at her every request, he just hoped she did too

*CAMELOT*

Chloe and Guinevere were on their way to check up on the lads when Arthur saw them, he stopped and immediately a bright smile illuminated his face  
“Guinevere! So nice to see you” Arthur said, “Hello Chloe, I have duties to attend to but I will need to speak to you and your friend as soon as possible. I am responsible for this kingdom, and I hope you can understand my concerns for my people”  
Chloe nodded, “of course”  
“Goodbye girls” waved Arthur as he hopped on his horse and galloped off with the higher ranking knights  
Chloe noticed the way Arthurs face lit up in Gwens presence,  
“So, what’s the deal with you two?” Chloe asked curiously  
Guinevere blushed, “Nothing!” she answered rather too quickly, “and even if there were…” her expression sank, “it’s forbidden”  
“Why?” Chloe said  
“A servant cannot possibly be with a king! It’s unheard of” Guinevere said sadly  
“I think Arthur is different” Chloe said  
“Thank you Chloe, at least you have some hope” Guinevere said


	5. Kelpies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin takes Chloe and Lucifer on a trip, and Chloe gets homesick

*CAMELOT*

“Hello ladies” Lucifer said with a smile  
“Lucifer!” Chloe said, she wasn’t used to seeing Lucifer in anything other than a suit  
“Guinevere has rather good taste, you look amazing Chloe” Lucifer said  
“Thank you” Chloe said twirling her dress  
“Well, I’ll go grab the horses, and then we can head out” Merlin said  
“Horses?!” said Lucifer and Chloe in sync  
“Well, how else are we supposed to get around?” Merlin laughed, “Gwen are you coming?”  
“No, I’ve got stuff to do for Arthur. But I’ll see you guys later!” Guinevere said as she waved and ran back into the castle  
“Since I’m assuming you’ve never ridden before from the look you gave me,” Merlin explained, “why don’t you come and help me pick out the horses?”  
“Sure” said Chloe  
“I think I’ll walk” replied Lucifer  
“Come on, it will be fun!” said Chloe, giving Lucifer her best puppy eyes  
“If you think you can get me on a half tonne flight animal, you’re mistaken” Lucifer said, straightening his posture  
“Live a little Lucifer” Chloe said, playfully punching him in the arm  
“I have, for millennia” Lucifer said, but then he looked at Chloe and he crumbled as usual. “Fine! But I’m not riding a pony!”  
“Yes!” Chloe said, jumping for joy. There wasn’t any horses in LA, she never got to ride but she always wanted to

*CAMELOT STABLE*

“Okay Chloe, I think this one is perfect for you” Merlin said, putting a halter on a flea-bitten grey horse. It looked white with thousands of tiny specks of brown, it was beautiful. “Her name is Cloud, she is really calm and great for beginners”  
“She’s beautiful!” Chloe said, stroking her neck  
“Have you ridden before Lucifer?” Merlin said  
“I’ve ridden Kelpies” Lucifer said proudly  
“What’re they?” Merlin said  
“They’re large black horses with red eyes, if not contained they drag souls down to hell. Only the impure though, they’re very good judges of character” Lucifer said  
“I think I know the perfect horse for you” Merlin said, disappearing into one of the stalls and returning with a large black friesian horse. It’s mane went to it’s knees and it was long and curly, it’s eyes didn’t glow red but it definitely had some power. “This is Midnight, he’s a gentle giant. His eyes don’t glow red nor will he drag you down to hell but he’s pretty powerful”  
Lucifer put his hand out to the horse and he sniffed it while nickering, “I like this one, he’s very similar to the Kelpies back in hell”  
Merlin found his horse which was a bay thoroughbred, and then tacked them all up. He showed Chloe how to get on, which Lucifer found very amusing as she struggled to get her dress over the other side. Women’s attire back then was very impractical for riding…. or anything for that matter. Lucifer didn’t want to ride with a saddle and decided to go bareback, kelpies never liked saddles so Lucifer was used to riding without one. After Merlin went over the basics with Chloe they set off, Merlin showed them all around Camelot. They had a bit of extra time so they decided to go on a scenic ride. The horses were getting tired so they stopped at a nearby river to let them drink and rest. Merlin went and got some firewood for a fire and placed it in a pile  
“Okay, now I just have to light it-“ Merlin said  
“Wait!” Lucifer said, “Now I have my wings I can go into the infernal plane, can I try and light it with hellfire?”  
“Um, I guess. Is it any different to normal fire?” Merlin said  
“It’s a deeper red, warmer and harder to put out. Just don’t touch it, it will give you some nasty burns!” Lucifer said, “but in order to get to the infernal plane I need my wings so, stand back”  
They all took a couple steps back, Lucifer wings materialised once more and his hand and forearm seemed to disappear and then reappear with a ball of fire. Lucifer then threw it in the direction of the wood pile and it caught alight with large red flames.  
“Wow! Much cooler than how I light it, but watch this!” Merlin said, his eyes turned to gold and the fire flickered and danced and then was brought together in the shape of a dragon flying  
“Wow!” Chloe said, warming her hands on the fire. “If only we had marshmallows!”  
“What are marshmallows?” Merlin said  
“It’s like sweet soft bits of sugar. And you can put them on the end of a stick and hold them over a fire to melt them a bit and eat them. Where I come from it’s sort of tradition to do it” Chloe said  
“Sounds nice” Merlin said  
“Trixie would love this” Chloe said sadly  
“Don’t worry detective, we’ll get back to your spawn” Lucifer said, tucking her hair behind her ear  
“How are we going to get back? I dropped the blade before we got sucked in” Chloe said in panic  
“Lucifer, can you use your wings?” Merlin said  
“No, my wings can travel to different planes. Not universes” Lucifer explained  
“I know just who to ask!” Merlin said  
“Who?” Chloe said  
“Kilgharrah” Merlin said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to do a scene with Kilgarrah! Don't worry, more truths shall be revealed eventually! There's so many things I need to get out of the way first ;)


	6. Chapter 6

*CAMELOT*

They rode their horses back and put them back in their stalls by sunset. Merlin had said they had to wait for nightfall so they wouldn’t be seen, he grabbed a torch and they tried to sneak past the guards but one noticed them  
“Oh no…” Merlin said with dread  
“Hello” Lucifer said with his most charming smile, “What do you desire?” he said staring deeply into the mans eyes  
“I-I, want to protect the castle against a -real- threat. I just stand here all night!” the man said  
“Right, I hear a commotion over there.” Lucifer said pointing in the opposite direction where a loud party was being held, “How about you go check it out, maybe they will need your help?”  
“I-I guess I could abandon my post, just for a little while” the man said, hesitantly walking over to the house  
“Good boy!” Lucifer said, and turned to Chloe and Merlin who were smiling. “There, sorted!”  
“Nice save” said Merlin  
“Yeah, that was close” Chloe said in agreement  
“Okay, so he hasn’t had any other guests apart from me in years. So I don’t know how he will respond” Merlin said, “Follow me”  
They walked down the large steps and through a couple gates  
“Pretty intense dungeon for one man” Chloe said  
“Oh, he isn’t a man” Merlin said, realising he left out that detail. “Kilgharrah is a dragon”  
“A what!” Chloe said  
“I believe he said ‘dragon’ darling” Lucifer said with a smile  
“Actually, he’s the last Great Dragon. He’s very old like you Lucifer, and very wise” Merlin said  
They walked down a few more sets of stairs until they reached a large cave  
“I don’t see any dragon” Lucifer said, seconds later a large dragon swooped down and landed on a rock nearby. The were chains on leg, and his eyes were gold like Merlins. “Nevermind”  
“Hello Merlin, Chloe and Samael” Kilgharrah said  
“I don’t go by that name anymore” Lucifers eyes glowed red  
“Very well, Lucifer” Kilgharrah replied, “What have you summoned me for?”  
“Chloe and Lucifer are from a different universe, we need to know how they can get back” Merlin said “Hmm, I’ve heard of this happening. I just have to remember the riddle” Kilgharrah said with a puzzled look on his face…”When all secrets have been told, the one whose eyes glow with gold, will send away those whose futures have not been foretold”

*GAIUS AND MERLINS HOUSE*

After the talk with Kilgharrah Merlin returned home and Lucifer and Chloe went to their room.  
“Gaius, I can’t do this” Merlin said, pacing the room, “If Arthur found out- The- the stake-I’d be burned-I’d never see you again-never see Arthur-the prophecy would be ruined-“ Merlin said in a matter of seconds  
“Merlin!” Gaius yelled, snapping him out of his panic. Merlin put his hand on his forehead and settled down on a chair  
“First you need to explain everything to me” Gaius said, taking a seat next to Merlin  
“You know the two people next door?” Merlin said  
“I’ve heard rumours” Gaius said  
“There’s a man and a woman in there who’ve gotten stuck here” Merlin explained  
“Stuck here, how?” Gaius asked curiously  
“They’re from another universe” Merlin said  
“Another universe?!” Gaius said in disbelief  
“Yeah, they came out of nowhere a couple days ago when Arthur and I were on a ride” Merlin said  
“Why has nobody been able to see them? Does Arthur know?” Gaius asked  
“When Arthur threatened the woman, the mans eyes glowed red and Arthur stabbed him” Merlin said  
“But sorcerers eyes don’t glow red?” Gaius said with a puzzled look on his face  
“That’s because he isn’t a sorcerer, he’s the devil” Merlin explained  
“The what!” Gaius yelled  
“Calm down, the books got it wrong. He wont hurt you” Merlin said, grabbing his arm “…..as long as you don’t threaten Chloe”, he chuckled  
“You know what, why don’t I introduce you” Merlin said, holding Gaius’s hand and leading him down the hall

*LUCIFER AND CHLOE’S ROOM - 1hr Ago*

“Lucifer, what was that dragon talking about?” Chloe asked with worry, “What haven’t you told me?”  
“Remember that time when I left for 2 weeks?” Lucifer said  
“Of course I do” Chloe said, curious as to where he was going with this. She always wondered why he did it, she knew he was acting oddly when he barged into her bathroom ranting on about knowing something  
“When you had just been poisoned, my mother revealed something to me” Lucifer said cautiously, “….about you”  
“Me? What about me?” Chloe said with demand  
“Your mother couldn’t have children-“ Lucifer was cut off  
“What, so I’m adopted?” Chloe said in panic  
Lucifer scoffed, “What? No” Lucifer said, “My father sent my brother Amenadiel down to bless your parents with a child. That child was you”  
“I don’t get how this matters” Chloe said, tilting her head  
“The thing is, my father hasn’t sent any of us down to bless couples for millennia! You weren’t meant to be here, my father planned for us to meet” Lucifer said, “I left because I felt manipulated, and I couldn’t let you get sucked into this mess. I couldn’t take your free will”  
“Lucifer, everything I’ve done is my choice” Chloe said, putting her hand on his, “Maybe your father planned for us to meet, but he didn’t force me to feel, do or say anything!” Chloe explained, “But you came back, why?”  
“I couldn’t stay away, I was selfish” Lucifer said shamefully  
“I’m glad you came back, but what was the deal with Candy? You couldn’t have come back in a worse way Lucifer, you broke my heart” Chloe said, remembering how it felt to see her with him  
“I met Candy in Los Vegas when she was being chased by a vengeful ex boyfriend, I saved her life and as a favour and a new life she agreed to come back with me to Los Angeles and try and find out what my mother was up to. I guess I didn’t really anticipate how it might have affected you, I was too worried about what my mother was up to” Lucifer said  
“So, are you still married?” Chloe asked  
“No” Lucifer grinned  
“I’ve got to admit though, she was a good actor. She should audition for a couple roles” Chloe said chuckling  
“Indeed she should” Lucifer said  
They fell silent when a soft knock on the door roused them  
“Hey guys, it’s me, Merlin” Said the voice behind the door  
Chloe got up and opened it, 2 men stared at her, Merlin was smiling ear to ear but the other seemed quite worried  
“Hi, I’m Chloe” Chloe said, extending her hand to shake Gaius’s  
“He-hello” Gaius said, shaking her hand  
“Here, come in” Chloe said, opening the door wider letting the two men inside. They took a seat at the table  
“So, you’ve met Chloe” Merlin said, “This is-“ he was cut off by Lucifer flashing a charming grin  
“Lucifer Morningstar” Lucifer proclaimed, “and you are?”  
“G-gaius” he said, still weary  
“For fathers sake, why must everyone assume I’m evil” Lucifer said, glaring at the ceiling  
“Forgive me sir, it’s not every day you meet the devil” Gaius explained  
“Lucifer, I thought I’d come here anyways to ask you if your wing have regenerated their ability to wipe memories” Merlin said  
“Hmm, let me see” Lucifer said, he stood back into a more open area in the room and materialised his wings, they knocked over a couple pots and he cursed under his breath.  
Gaius’s jaw would have touched the floor if it weren’t attached to his face. Even though Chloe and Merlin had already seen them, they were always just as stunning. All of a sudden a bright star-like light illuminated from his wings and Lucifer closed his eyes. Merlin, Gaius and Chloe all shielded their eyes from the light, it eventually died down to a soft glow and Lucifer looked up and opened his eyes  
“Majority of the power has been restored, including memory wiping” Lucifer said  
“Great, looks like Arthur and I are going to have a very interesting conversation” Merlin said with dread  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, life's been hectic. Also sorry for anyone who is subscribed, I uploaded this chapter but didn't realise for some reason all the paragraphs were joined together... I've gone through them all now and fixed it, but if there were a couple joined sentences that's why.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment :) It fuels my writing ;)


	7. The Men On White Horses

“I unfortunately have a couple batches of medicine to make but I’ll be here when you get back” Gaius said  
“Lucifer and I will go with you” Chloe said  
“Thank you” Merlin said. They walked to Arthurs chambers and Merlin stood outside the large wooden doors, he let out a heavy sigh and said, “Here goes nothing”. He opened the doors to find it empty, “That’s odd, where could he be?”  
With his wings back, Lucifer could hear things from long distances. He heard a commotion going on in the courtyard, “I believe he may be in the courtyard” Lucifer said  
“How do you know?” Merlin said  
“Angelic powers” Lucifer said as if stating the obvious, “And you should probably hurry, it doesn’t sound good”

*CAMELOT COURTYARD*

Merlin, Chloe and Lucifer ran down the steps to find Arthur and his knights with their weapons drawn and pointed at men on white horses approaching the courtyard fast. The knights didn’t attack unless they did, the men on the white horses halted next to Arthur. The tallest and most noble looking man dismounted his horse and smiled at Arthur.  
“Your majesty, I come bearing bad news” the mysterious man said, “I am Father Smith….it appears you have a dark spirit in your kingdom”  
“What? A sorcerer?” Arthur said  
“No, we feel a presence of a darker being, perhaps a high ranking demon” father Smith said  
“Do you have proof?” Arthur said, intrigued with the mans’ story  
“None that we can show you, if you just give me and my men time, we will find it and bring it to you”, father Smith said  
“Very well, but if you start disturbing my people, you’re gone.” Arthur said  
“Thank you sire, we won’t let you down” the man bowed his head  
“You better not” Arthur mumbled under his breath  
“This is bad” Chloe said  
“No kidding” Lucifer replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super, super, super short! I thought, a little is better than none. I feel so bad, I haven't had time to write! But I decided we need a bad guy, so here he is :)


	8. Divine Magnet

*PURA CULT*

“Okay boys,” the leader said, “this is going to be a hunt like no other. My source says it’s in camelot, and is offering immortality for it’s capture”. Father Smith grabbed his glass of wine and held it up for a toast, “Et nos a malo mundum emunda!” he yelled  
“Et nos a malo mundum emunda!” the cult chanted in reply

*MERLIN AND GAIUS’S HOUSE*

“What are we going to do?” Chloe said in panic  
“Nothing” Merlin said  
“What do you mean, nothing?!” Chloe replied  
“It makes sense” Lucifer stated, “If we act oddly, they’ll suspect me. If we act as normal as possible, they won’t think to look twice”  
“Good point” Chloe said  
“But I do want to find out how they knew of our presence here” Lucifer said through suspicious eyes  
“Well, we haven’t told anyone” Merlin said defensively  
“I can tell, but-“ Lucifer was cut off  
“What do you mean you can tell?” Chloe said with curiosity   
“My wings tense when they sense a lie or secret being kept” Lucifer said, “But as I was saying, just because we didn’t tell anyone, doesn’t mean someone didn’t-“  
“Hear” Merlin finished  
“Indeed” Lucifer replied  
They were interrupted with a loud bang on the door, the man behind the door said, “Open up! Or else we will use force”  
Merlin rushed to the door and opened it, revealing a man in white robes, similar to those of the men who stormed the kingdom earlier that day “What can we do for you?” he said.  
“We need to search the place and ask you some questions” The man said  
“On whose orders?” Lucifer said rather defensively   
“The Kings” The man replied smugly  
They stepped out of the mans way and stood by the door as they watched 5 men in white robes tearing through their room, looking through everything. Lucifer was shaking with anger, how dare they go through their things like this?  
“Chloe, can you pass me my sun-glasses?” Lucifer said  
“Huh? Why?” Chloe replied  
“Detective, now!” He hissed, she saw a the red rimming his eyes and his sclera starting to darken and she knew why. She quickly grabbed them and passed them to him. She grabbed his hand and whispered, “It’s okay, we have nothing to hide”  
He nodded and calmed down, just as one of the men yelled, “Sir, I found something!”  
They all rushed over to see him holding a white feather, one of Lucifers. It had a faint glow, it must of come out at some point.  
“That’s mine!” Lucifer yelled  
“Not anymore” The leader remarked  
“That is not yours to take, how would you like me to pull of one of your fingers and steal it?” Lucifer said behind gritted teeth  
“Are you meaning to say, this feather belongs not just to you, but from you?” The man said suspiciously  
“Of course not!” Chloe interjected, knowing Lucifer couldn’t lie to protect himself. “That would be ridiculous! It most likely came out of one of the pillows”  
“Indeed” Merlin backed her up, “Yes, we had quite the pillow fight last night”  
“If it is simply a feather from a pillow, you wont mind me taking it then” The man said  
Chloe opened her mouth to speak but knew she was defeated. The men left with the feather, and they were screwed.

*PURA CULT*

“Master, I have something for you” one of the men said, approaching the leader of the cult who was sitting at his desk. He placed the feather on the desk under the lamp for him to see  
“What is this?” Father Smith said  
“I found it in a Camelot room today Sir, the people didn’t seem to want to give it up” The man said  
“Hmmm, lets see if you’re what I think you are” Father Smith said to himself. He grabbed the nearby cup of holy water and poured it onto the feather, he started chanting “Omnes dei lumine lumen divinitatis” over and over, and the feather began to glow. “Oh, my son, you’ve done well! This is the feather of an Angel. My source will be very impressed if we managed to catch one”

“But master, how will we know which one is the Angel?” the man asked  
“My ancestors enchanted a compass to point to the purest divinity, it happens angels are the purest, therefore all we have to do is follow the compass” Father Smith said, “We ride out tomorrow at dawn!”

*CHLOE AND LUCIFERS ROOM*

Chloe and Lucifer had been talking for hours on the lounge, Chloe spilled her life story and got a little out of Lucifer. They had just sat there for a couple minutes enjoying each others company when Chloe broke the silence saying, “Lucifer”  
“Mmm” he hummed in response  
“So, can you fly now?” Chloe said, tilting her head in curiosity  
“No” Lucifer replied  
“Isn’t that the whole point of wings though?” Chloe said  
“Somewhat, it’s not that though. In order to fly, they must be groomed properly. Normally we would groom each other since we can’t reach the most vital parts, but as you know, I’m fallen so therefore I have nobody”  
“You have me” Chloe said, her face lit up  
“You would do that? I must admit, it’s a pretty tedious job” Lucifer replied, he doubted she would want to, it can be pretty boring  
“I don’t mind, it will distract me from Trixie” Chloe said, she really missed her daughter. “She must be really worried and scared”  
“Don’t fret Detective, Maze will keep her perfectly safe and happy” Lucifer said with a reassuring pat on the shoulder, “But if you still want to groom my wings, here they are”. All of a sudden he unfurled 2 massive white wings, the wingspan was massive, you could tell he was an archangel   
“So how do I do this?” Chloe said, she was afraid she would break or ruin a feather. They looked so delicate  
“Start at the base,” he found a feather, “Then run down your index and middle finger down the sides of the shaft” he demonstrated  
She hesitantly found one, and super carefully ran her fingers down one of the feathers  
“Chloe, don’t worry about breaking them. They’re stronger and sharper than any manmade sword, they’re weapons” Lucifer stated  
“Weapons?” Chloe said confused, how could a feather cut something?  
All of a sudden, Lucifer spread his primary feathers and sliced a chair in half seemingly effortlessly  
Chloe’s jaw fell open, it shouldn’t make sense, but they really did seem sharp now. “Okay, got it”   
She went through each feather, straightening them out. When she scratched the small feathers at the base of the wing, she could have sworn he purred. After hours of grooming they both fell asleep on the lounge

*PURA CULT - THE NEXT MORNING*

The Pura Cult rode out on their white horses at the break of dawn, the leader, Father Smith had the compass in hand. As they suspected, it pointed straight at camelot

*CHLOE AND LUCIFERS ROOM*

Chloe woke up before Lucifer for once, that groom must have really knocked him out. She took a moment to appreciate how curly his hair was when he didn’t put gel in it, she liked it better this way. She carefully got up, making sure not to wake him and stepped outside for a minute to get some fresh air. Castle walls could get quite confining, all of a sudden she saw the same men in white robes storming in on their horses, heading towards her.  
“Her, it’s pointing at her!” Father Smith pointed accusingly at Chloe  
“What?!” Chloe screamed, before she could resist she was hit over the head and the world went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you heard me. I did a cliffhanger!  
> Just for those who didn't already guess, the Pura cult is latin for Pure. We discover the meaning later on
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment :)


	9. De servorum Dei

Chloe woke up with a blaring headache. As she glanced around she noticed it was dark, wet, and cold. “Lucifer?”, she called out, but she could only hear the distant sound of water drops echoing. A red dot fell to her lap, blood, she tried to put her hand against her bleeding head but her hands were tied behind her back. The ropes painfully dug into her wrists. All of a sudden 3 men come into her view, the same men who captured her. She started to remember what happened, how they claimed they were searching for a demon, how they searched their room, how she was minding her own business and they knocked her out! All of a sudden rage fuelled her and she lunged herself forward at the men but a sharp pain overtook her, her ankles gave way and she stumbled over, they must be broken, she deduced. “What do you want from me?!” She yelled“You’re an Angel, one that has a pretty big bounty on her head” The tallest man spoke  
“Angel? What are you talking about!” Chloe said  
“Our divine compass lead us to you, rumour has it an angel has come to Camelot. You must be it!” The other man replied  
“I’m not an angel, if I was, you wouldn’t have been able to knock me out would you?” Chloe spat  
“Perhaps you were weakened” The tallest man said  
“Indeed, we’re not falling for your tricks” The other agreed, he turned on his heels and the others followed him out.  
“Lucifer, please hurry” Chloe whispered

*CAMELOT*  
Lucifer woke to silence, he remembered falling asleep on the couch with Chloe, but she was nowhere to be seen? “Detective?” Lucifer called out, but no reply. He quickly jumped up, his wings were tingling, something wasn’t right. He searched the rooms, “Chloe?!” he yelled in panic. “Chloe, this isn’t funny anymore, show yourself!”, but still no reply, and no sign of Chloe. He headed out the room to look for Merlin when he saw blood on the floor outside, he bent down and saw a gold strand of hair, it was hers. Now he knew she was definitely in danger, and his eyes burned at the thought of someone taking her. He stormed into Merlin and Gaius’s room, eyes ablaze. “Where is she!?” he demanded, Gaius dropped the bottles of medicine he was holding at the sight of an angry devil.  
“Woah, calm down” Merlin said, placing his hand on his friends shoulder. “What happened?”  
“Someone has taken Chloe!” he said, but this time not with rage, with fear. He wasn’t used to fear, only being feared. He rarely worried for someone else’s safety before. “I don’t know what to do” he admitted  
“Okay, well. Who do you think would want to do this?” Merlin said  
Lucifers eyes grew wide….”Those father-worshiping fools!”  
“You mean the Pura Cult?” Merlin asked  
“Indeed, how dare they call themselves ‘pure’!” he paced up and down the room, ‘When I find them, I will tear them limb from limb!”  
“Lucifer, calm down. We can’t find her if you’re not thinking straight” Merlin said  
Lucifer huffed but obliged, he stopped pacing and stood before Merlin. “What now then?”  
“Do you have her blood?” Merlin said  
“Luckily enough yes, but how will that be of any use?” Lucifer said  
“You’ll see” Merlin smirked  
A couple minutes later Merlin fetched a map, and his spell book while Lucifer collected some of the blood. They placed the items on the table and Merlin began chanting, his eyes turned to gold and the bottle of her blood started shaking. It tipped over onto the map and spilt in a straight line, all of a sudden it began moving again in the direction of the west rainforest. Then it stopped and caught fire, burning a line from where they stood to where Chloe was being held, on the map. “This is where she is”, Merlin pointed to the end of the burnt track  
“Okay, lets go” Lucifer said, turning on his heels and heading for the door, but Merlin quickly stopped him in his tracks  
“Wait!” he yelled, “we can’t go there alone, we need to take Arthur”  
“Why?!” Lucifer questioned  
“Because he knows that rainforest better than anyone, we need him” Merlin said  
“No, we don’t. We have a map remember?” Lucifer stated  
“True, but the place is rigged with bear traps. It’s Arthurs hunting grounds” Merlin explained, “Nobody knows it better than him”  
Lucifer grunted but agreed.

*ARTHURS CHAMBERS*

Arthur was disrupted by a fast knock on the door. “What is it Mer-“ he was cut off when he saw Lucifer by his side  
“We-, uh, need your, uh….help” Merlin said nervously. Servants weren’t allowed to ask for help to those higher than them, especially a king.  
“What’s wrong?” Arthur said  
“It’s Chloe,” Merlin said, “she’s been kidnapped”  
“By who?” Arthur demanded  
“Those egotistical fools who call themselves the Pura cult” Lucifer said, biting back the hellfire inside  
“Is she a demon?” Arthur said  
“No” Lucifer and Merlin replied in union  
“Then why would they take her?” Arthur doubted  
“Because they’re idiots” Lucifer said  
“Very well, I’ll help you. But if I find out you’re helping a demon, you’ll be burned at the stake alongside her” Merlin said

*WEST RAINFOREST*

“So, ‘Lucifer’” Arthur said through squinted, suspicious eyes. “Where are you from?”  
“Where did I grow up, or where is my home?” Lucifer replied  
“Both” Arthur said  
“I grew up in the Silver City, also known as Heaven. But my home is Los Angeles” Lucifer said proudly  
“I’ve never heard of Los Angeles” Arthur pried  
“That’s because it doesn’t exist in this universe” Lucifer said, as if it made total sense to the clearly confused king beside him  
“This universe? That’s preposterous” Arthur stated, chuckling at the ‘joke’. “Okay, seriously this time”  
Lucifer and Merlin traded glances. Lucifer shrugged and Arthur knew something was up, “You two are hiding something from me and I know it. As your king I demand an explanation”  
“Technically you’re not my king but-“ Lucifer was cut off when he saw the ‘don’t you dare’ look Merlin was giving him. “Fine, you’re right. We are, I’m the-“ Lucifer was cut off once again by a massive log with metal spikes swinging in their direction.  
“Duck!” Arthur yelled, but there wasn’t enough time. Merlin knew, he had to do something. His instincts overrode his mind and his eyes turned amber. All of a sudden the log stopped mid-swing and they were all spared.  
“What the-“ Arthur said looking around, he spotted Lucifer and said “You!” accusingly. He drew his sword and pointed it at Lucifer, “I knew you were a sorcerer!”  
“Am not!” Lucifers eyes flashing red. If there was one thing Lucifer hated the most, it was a lie, especially a lie about him.  
Just before Arthur was going to take a swing at Lucifer, Merlin jumped in front with his hands up. “Woah! Wait!”  
“Get out the way Merlin!” Arthur ordered  
“No. You can’t kill him” Merlin said  
“Why? He’s a sorcerer!” Arthur said with distaste  
“No, he’s not” Merlin bowed his head. “I am”, he lifted his head revealing his gold eyes. Arthur dropped his sword in shock, he stumbled back and grabbed onto a nearby tree for balance. “No…no, no, no!” he cursed under his breath. “You can’t-“  
“I would never hurt you Arthur” Merlin said, he took a step forward but stopped in his tracks when Arthur replied,   
“No”, gesturing his hand up. “You’re a sorcerer!”“A sorcerer who has saved your backside about a million times” Lucifer interjected  
“Is that true?” Arthur demanded  
“Yes, I use my magic to help you. Little did you know, not all sorcerers are bad. We are just forced to hide due to Camelots laws” Merlin replied  
“Get out of my sight, I don’t want to even look at you” Arthur snapped  
“Hey,” Lucifer said with a charming grin, “that isn’t what you really desire is it?” he said looking into the mans soul  
“N-no” Arthur stuttered, his pupils dilated  
“Then tell me, what is it you really desire?” Lucifer said  
“T-to go back to normal, with Merlin as my servant” Arthur blurted out  
“You see, your desires can be fulfilled!” Lucifer said gleefully, “All we have to do is continue down this path like nothing happened”  
“B-but it did, he’s a sorcerer” Arthur said accusingly  
“Indeed, but he is still the same Merlin. Is he not?” Lucifer smiled  
“I…guess he is still the same idiot, just with some extra abilities” Arthur said  
“There we are, now go get him!” Lucifer grinned, satisfied with his work.   
Arthur slowly walked over to a sobbing Merlin, he tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped.  
“Mer-“ Arthur started  
“Arthur, if you want to burn me at the stake I understand, but-“ Merlin said  
“Merlin, I’m sorry” Arthur admitted  
“Hold on, say that again?!” Merlin said in disbelief  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have overreacted, Lucifer was right, you’re still my friend and you’ve never tried to harm me. I can make an exception to the rule for you” Arthur said with a smile, which he lost when Merlin hugged him super tight  
“Thank you” he muttered  
“Okay, now that you guys have sorted stuff out. Chloe still needs us!” Lucifer interrupted…as he does  
“He’s right, lets go” Merlin said  
“First things first though, I didn’t make that trap” Arthur stated  
“Then who did?” Merlin asked  
“The Pura Cult. Urgh, they make my wings tingle. We must be getting close if they have traps out here” Lucifer said  
“Wings?!” Arthur questioned  
“Y’know, you and Chloe should get along. Both of you have seen things you can’t explain, both of you know my name is Lucifer Morningstar yet you still don’t believe. I’m the Devil!” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes  
“The what?!” Arthur yelled  
“Hush, before you go to attempt to kill me, I’ll have you know that I am not as the bible depicts me. No horns, no tail, I am not the embodiment of evil, I punish evil” Lucifer explained  
Arthur contemplated it for a while, “Okay, fine. But you make one wrong move and I’ll send you straight back to hell”  
“Good luck with that” Lucifer said grinning smugly, despite Merlin face palming  
“Okay guys, cut it out. We need to think about finding Chloe” Merlin stated, “If Arthur didn’t put it there, then it must mean…”  
“The Impure cult did!” Lucifer said, his face wearing a devilish grin. Oh how he wished to tear them limb from limb  
“Which must mean we’re getting close” Arthur finished  
They trekked for half an hour longer until dusk was approaching, it was just dark enough to notice flickering torches in the distance, but still light enough to clearly see. Not that Lucifer needed any aid in seeing in the dark, he spent millennia in hell where it was almost pitch black, so his eyes learnt to adjust.  
“That must be it” Merlin whispered, as they crouched behind a fallen tree  
“Indeed” Lucifer said, rising to his feet only to be dragged straight down again by a very unimpressed Merlin  
“Wait! You can’t just go Galavanting off, we need a plan!” Merlin hissed  
“Plan? Why plan when we can storm the place!” Lucifer whispered back  
“Because apparently you’re not immortal like the bible says! So you can die” Merlin replied  
“Not necessarily, I’m only mortal around Chloe, besides, thanks to your little miracle act my extra appendages provide a little help” Lucifer clarified  
“I don’t care! I do not plan on dying!” Merlin replied a little too loudly, his noisiness got them spotted.  
“Hey! Someones out there!” One of the guards in white robes yelled, pointing an accusing finger in their general direction. Merlins eyes instinctively turned to gold and made sticks in the opposite direction snap, replicating the sound of someone running away. The guards fell for the bait and chased the sound  
“Well, that takes care of them. We have about 5 minutes before they realise there’s nobody there so hurry!” Merlin said  
Lucifer ran into the cave as fast as he could, and skidded to a stop when he spotted Chloe. He crouched beside her, and breathlessly whispered “Chloe!”, after the romans managed to capture some of his siblings his father gave them the nifty trick of opening any lock or breaking any chain so humanity couldn’t have any proof of divinity. So he effortlessly touched the locked and chain until he heard a click and the shackles dropped to the floor, creating a loud echoing noise. Unfortunately the cult leader had remained inside the cave and was alerted by the sound of the shackles smashing to the ground. “Bloody hell” Lucifer mumbled.  
“Hey! Get away from her” Father Smith yelled  
“You stole my line” Lucifer growled, his eyes turning a threatening crimson  
“What would a demon want with an angel?” The leader said, seemingly unfazed by the demonic or divine  
“A demon? Oh, I’m much worse” Lucifer said grimly  
“What are you then?” Father Smith ignorantly huffed   
“I rule the demons” Lucifer grinned, you could have heard the cult leaders’ gulp from a mile away as his eyes went wide  
“Y-you’re, th-the d-devil?!” the padre stumbled  
“Indeed I am” Lucifer said, rising to his feet, “But what really matters is what you are” he said darkly, slowly stalking up to the priest. “Most believe I am evil, that I am the monster, that your petty human sins are all the devils fault. But no, you did this all on your own, for what!” Lucifers eyes glowing brighter than before, he tried to tame his tempter, but that was very hard to do when he had an injured Chloe behind him. “What do you get for this? What do you desire?”   
“M-money. If I capture the divine, I’m paid more than kings” he revealed  
“You did this!” Lucifer said pointing to Chloe, “For money!” Lucifer couldn’t contain his anger, within seconds he had the corrupt priest pinned to the wall. “Who paid you?!” he demanded  
“I-I, don’t kn-know! He never told me his real name, but he does say he is the ‘De servorum Dei’. I don’t know what it is though” he said in panic  
“It’s latin for ‘God of Slaves’… I know who it is” Lucifer said darkly  
“Who?” Father Smith asked eagerly  
Lucifer replied; “Abdiel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay, I'm on holiday at the moment and my friends are insisting I go out and explore. But to be honest I'd rather stay inside, watch TV shows, read and write haha... who's with me?


	10. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer must escape with Chloe and Arthur gets and eyeful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I am so very sorry, I know I haven’t posted in forever! I know, I'm an awful, terrible person but I'm back for the hiatus!  
> First I got writers block…then I finally got over it and wrote 3 more chapters which I planned on uploading but they didn’t save so I’ve had to resort to rewriting about 7000 words which sucks, but hey, I hate unfinished fics so I am determined to finish this one! I am struggling to remember how I had previously written it, and to be honest it was much better, I am still writing with a complete creative block so I can’t guarantee the best quality. Merry Christmas everyone and in a couple days, happy new year!

Lucifer stalked up to the man like a stealthy lion slowly knowing the man was cornered, he then pinned the priest to the cave wall by his neck seemingly effortlessly with one hand. His flaming eyes boring into Chloe’s kidnappers like knives and his teeth gritting.  
“L’cif’r”, Chloe mumbled, struggling to keep her eyes open. “Please”  
His mind raced, he was conflicted. Everything was screaming at him to punish this filth but Chloe wouldn’t want him to kill him. He hesitantly let the man drop the ground and he gasped for air.   
He picked Chloe up bridal style and exited the cave but was soon met with 5 angry guards with crossbows aimed at them. He looked to the sky and grumbled, “Seriously?”…”Fine, but only because it’s Chloe’s life”. Pulling the least amused face possible he quickly spread his wings and shot up to the sky before the guards could react.   
He hadn’t flown for millennia and had told himself it was like riding a bike, you never forget. Takeoff was fairly easy, it was the landing that was tricky. He spotted a campfire Merlin and Arthur had made while waiting for their return, he sharply turned to their location and swiftly descended. It was moments before trying to land did he realise he was going to crash so he quickly turned on his back and wrapped his wings around them. He left a trail of fallen trees in his path. As he unfolded his wings revealing Chloe and himself he saw Arthurs jaw practically on the floor drooling, he wished he could have framed that moment.   
“Is she okay?!” Merlin said rushing over to help but was knocked to the ground when he was hit over the face with the fallen Archangels wing while Lucifer was trying to get up.  
“Argh!” Merlin cried.  
“Sorry” Lucifer said with a sheepish grin. “They tend to have a mind of their own and like a big dog, they often don’t realise how big and powerful they are”….”And yes, she is okay but she is knocked out cold”“You need to get her back to Camelot and Gaius as soon as possible, which means you should leave us here and fly”  
“I’d get spotted though” Lucifer said  
Arthur finally snapped out of his daze and interjected, “You can land on the balcony on my quarters. Nobody is allowed back there so you won’t get spotted”  
“Well, before I even think about flying I’ve got to get the dirt and twigs out of my feathers, they hurt, itch and render me unable to fly” Lucifer said. “So you might want to stand back”  
Merlin and Arthur picked Chloe up, swung her arms on their shoulders and walked back a couple metres  
“You’re going to need to go back a lot further than that if you don’t want to get impaled by debris” Lucifer said smugly  
They moved back 10 metres and Merlin shot Lucifer an “is that good enough now?” look.  
“Perfect” He replied. He stretched his bright white wings to their full span cutting down a few trees in the process and flapped strongly sending leaves, dirt, sticks and stones flying everywhere. 20 seconds later it was over and he folded his now clean wings. “Oh, and I’m gonna need to straighten a couple feathers and then I’m good to go”. He curled his right wing in front of him and twisted one of the larger flight feathers causing him to wince in discomfort. He combed a couple of the secondaries with his fingers to straighten them and repeated the same process on his left wing. He folded his wings behind his back and grinned. “All done!”  
Merlin placed Chloe back into Lucifers arms and stood back again, taking cover behind a tree. The Archangels wings were extremely powerful and with one strong beat of his wings he shot into the sky and headed to Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is really short but I want to give you guys something while I try to write the rest....something is better than nothing right? I hope you enjoyed it none the less :) 
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated. Merry Christmas!


End file.
